Those Words
by Yushinn
Summary: Oneshot. Conan knows those words are meant for her. But not for her alone.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Ohayou! Konnichiwa! Konbanwa! G0KIGENYO! Haha xD

Um, I'm still new to this so please don't be that pissed if you find the characters OOC. And yeah, I know my grammar isn't that good and my English words are just limited,(because English is not my native tongue!) but I'm willing to learn.

So, feel free to leave all kinds of review. :)

**DISCLAIMER: **Gosho Aoyama-sensei is the great artist who created this awesome anime, Detective Conan. And I AM JUST A FAN who writes fanfics. Therefore, it is not mine.

**~###~**

"RAN! HAIBARA!" Conan yelled at the top of his lungs.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" he gripped his communicator tight. Sweatdrops are all over his forehead. His heart was pounding frantically.

Conan tried to walk, even if his left leg hurt like hell because of the gunshot Gin gave him a few minutes ago. They were trying to capture even just one member of the Black Organization in some research facility in Beika. He wanted to investigate, and he found out about their next plan because of some guy working there, who, incidentally, a member of the said organization as well. Ran tagged along, now that she knows he's truly Shinichi and decided not to let him do dangerous things alone. Haibara

also came, even if she knew some members of the organization might be there.

However, Gin caught them. They tried to escape by taking different routes, Ran and Haibara together, and him alone. Just as he thought, he followed him. And shot him. But it only got passed his leg. That's when he heard an explosion. He decided to look back and he found out that Gin is already gone.

Conan leaned against a wall, breathing heavily. He tried to contact the FBI, or the police as well but his cellphone was lost. The only people he can make contact with his communicator were Ran, and Haibara.

"Dammit! RAN! HAIBARA!" he shouted again. He couldn't run even if he try, he's bleeding and it really hurt. But he have to do something. Somewhere in the facility exploded. Ran and Haibara might be in danger.

"RAN! HAIBARA-"

"Kudo-kun, sorry. I couldn't hear you that clearly earlier." a recognizable voice responded. Thank Goodness.

"Haibara! Are you okay? How's Ran?!" he asked, breathlessly.

"Calm down. Your girlfriend is safe. More importantly, you seemed to be having a hard time there. Are you injured somewhere?" she asked, nonchalantly.

"I'm fine! Where are you? I'll be there in a minute." he tried to walk, but failed to no avail. He leaned his body harder against the wall. "Darn."

"Don't act tough on me. I know you're hurting somewhere. Anyway, you don't need to get here. Mouri-san has probably escaped by now." she said rather calmly. "You should get out, as soon as possible. I know you can do it even with that condition of yours."

What?

What did she just say?

"What are you-"

"Kudo-kun.."

The seriousness in her voice made him stop. He have a bad feeling about this.

"You said that I should never escape my fate, right?" then he heard another explosion from her line.

He almost panic. "HAIBARA! Get out of there, now!" He tried to walk again, but he just slumped down to the floor.

"I think you should tell that to yourself." he couldn't believe he heard her sigh as if she's happy even with that situation.

"Shut up! Just tell me where you are!" he tried not get mad. How could she be so calm?

"Kudo-kun.. This is my fate. I should face it. That's why..." she paused for awhile. "I know my antidote isn't 100% completed yet but I have my final sample in the lab. You could try that and see for yourself. Oh, and one more thing,.."

Haibara paused again. He's wondering what made her become silent. Even he couldn't speak.

"I'm sorry for ruining your life. I'm not asking for forgiveness but I want you to know that I regretted it ever since." Haibara sounded like she mean it. As if it was her parting words for him.

His breathing hitched, "You can tell me that later, but for now. Let me come and save you. Wait for me, okay? Wait for me!" he tried to stand, the wall for his support and started walking again. He might figure out where the explosion's coming from. He's sure it's near the floor he was at.

"Kudo-kun, give it up. I told you, I am not escaping-"

"Don't give me that crap! As long as I can move..." he held his breath.

"I would definitely..." he panted. "...find a way out of this. I just need you to cooperate with me. Don't make this hard for both of us. This is not the way we should die... No, we can't die as long as the organization is not totally destroyed. Do you understand?" he barely even breathe. His heart was pounding inside his chest continuously. He didn't know why but he felt that his heart might explode too if she ever pulled the wrong strings again.

Then, after what seemed to be minutes, he heard her chuckled. "'We' you say?" she sighed. "Baka ne."

Then, she hung up. She might have destroyed the communicator.

"Haibara? Haibara! HAIBARA!" he stopped. He slammed his fist to the wall. "Damn!"

_I should do something. But what?! There are no windows, and if ever there is, I couldn't jump out of it. I'm on the 3rd floor._

_Damn! Damn! Damn!_

"Shinichi? Do you hear me?" an elderly voice came out of his communicator.

He blinked. "Hakase!"

"Are you okay? Just wait for the rescuers. Are the girls with you?"

"No, listen.. Haibara, she's still stuck somewhere on the floor above me, 4th floor. I assume based on the explosions. You should rescue her first. I'm fine." walking became even more harder than it was earlier.

"Oh no. What about Ran-kun?" Hakase asked.

"Ran? I thought she's-"

"No. We haven't seen her out yet. Anyway, she must have been rescued by now. I'll contact them."

Conan stopped walking. He felt his heart sank.

Haibara. And now... Ran.

But Haibara said she's safe. And it's not like he didn't believe her.

He believe in her. He always believe in her. But there's something wrong.. His heart did not calm even a bit.

Dammit.

He walked again, but he just tripped and his body smashed down to the floor. He clenched his fists tight. His eyelids were dropping down. And gravity seemed to be pulling him more to the ground.

He felt weak.

He felt helpless.

_No.. Not yet. I have to move.. I have to. I'm not going to lose her. Cause if that happens, I'd definitely...die._

Then, it turned black.

o.o.o.o

"H-Haibara...?" he couldn't believe what he's seeing. Haibara was beside his hospital bed, sitting in all her glory. Reading a fashion magazine at hand. He sat up, but groaned in pain when he moved his leg.

"At last, you woke up. Seriously, I thought you're gonna lay there forever." she said quite slowly, without looking up at him.

"Anyway, about that man who worked for the organization, he was burned to death. Including the files and the facility itself. Not leaving any kind of trace."

"Uh... I see..." he managed to say. He was overly glad she was alright. That he couldn't even talked about it any further.

"And, in case your wondering, your girlfriend came and said she forgot to buy something for you." she stated, still not looking at him.

"So she's alright." he sighed in relief. "Yokatta."

"Didn't I tell you? She's safe."

Conan gazed at her. "Haibara.." he called her attention, and she looked up at him.

He smiled. "I'm also glad you're okay."

"Baka. I did not intend to die. I just thought that maybe, I'm relying on you too much. You're not Superman after all. So I decided to save myself on my own accord. And it's not that bad, because I'm still here." she said it like it was only natural.

"Yeah, and you should have told me that earlier. Besides, from the way you talked to me that time, it's like..."

"We don't know what might have happen, right tantei-san? Like I said, I did not intend to die." she told him.

Conan couldn't help but sigh. He couldn't believe he almost had a heart attack with what she said that dangerous night.

Haibara smirked, "Oh, were you that worried?"

He gave her an oi-oi look.

"About your girlfriend?"

He blushed. She almost caught him there. "I-It's none of your business. And she's not my girlfriend."

She grabbed her magazine and flipped some pages again. "Hmm..? I don't know if you're still asleep but you said something like, you'll die if something bad have happened to her, earlier."

Conan was surprised. He did think that but did he really voice it out?

She smirked, "Your girlfriend is safe, so I think you'll not die anymore huh?"

"Ha-ha. Don't worry, I won't."

_This woman..._

"Too confident."

"Ha-Ha."

_She really knows how to make me feel on the edge.._

"Should I tell that to her?" Haibara look up at him, still smirking.

"Oi, oi"

"I'll take that as a yes." she began to read again.

"Baka! It's a no!"

"She will be here soon. I can feel it." she teased.

"I said no." he hissed.

_This woman made me realize... Those words.._

_'If I lose her, I'd die.'_

"No need to be shy. Your girlfriend will be happy to hear that." Haibara explained.

"You're not even sure if it's for her." he defended.

"Oh? Yoshida-san wasn't even there right?"

"Don't start Haibara."

Haibara smiled, as she put down her magazine. "Well, I'll be going. Good to know that the Tantei-san with such a Great sense of justice is ready to get his limbs broken again."

Conan smiled too, with his eyelids half closed. "Haha. Yeah, thanks."

_Those words that are meant for Ran.._

Haibara started to walk towards the door.

"Haibara!" he called her.

She turned her head to look at him. Emotionless as usual.

_Those words..._

"Don't do anything reckless again."

She just smiled, "That's not anything reckless, and besides.." she paused for a second. "..it's not like you'll die, right?" and went outside of his room.

He shook his head, "Wrong."

and smiled, "You heard me, don't you?"

_If I lose her, I'd die..._

_Those words.._

_...that are meant for Ran.._

_...Haibara.._

_They are for you, too._

**~###~**

**A/N: **T.T good? Bad? Haha. Anyway minna-sama, who supports Conan x Ai all the way(like me), I'm sorry. I don't know how to explain it but even if I'm a fan of them, I couldn't see Conan loving Haibara more than Ran. Ugh.. I'm such an idiot. But maybe that's just because of the way the show implies it. Gosho Aoyama-sensei is making me cry because of that. Waa.

Haha, I'm babbling. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
